


Birthday dinner

by casuallyhardcoreimagines



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, GTA - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cooking, Fake AH Crew, GTA, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhardcoreimagines/pseuds/casuallyhardcoreimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jack's birthday and y/n has the idea to  make her a surprise birthday dinner! Only problem. jack is the only member who is good at cooking......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday dinner

“ Soo….none of us know how to cook?” You ask the crew, seeing them all shake their heads and shrug, except for ray.

“ Does Ramen count?” At this you groaned and laid your head in your hands.“ This isn’t going to end well is it?” You asked and Michael laughed, shaking his head.

“ Nope!” He said with a grin.“ But we might as well see how bad it’s gonna go, so let's get this started!”

Today was jack's birthday. She was a lovely woman, your boss, and essentially a loving mother to you all. So you all thought she deserved so much. But what could you give her what she didn’t have?  
Millions of dollars? Nope  
The coolest weapons?  
She’s got it.  
How about a nice, old fashioned meal with the family?  
Perfect!

One problem, it turns out…  
JACK IS THE ONLY FUCKING ONE WHO CAN COOK IN THIS ENTIRE GODDAMN CREW!

Jack had always made the meals and none of you noticed, even when she didn’t. Geoff would either order take out or ray would make ramen.  
Let's see how this turns out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“ Soo..you ready to go home yet?” Jack asked Ryan, who shook his head.

“ Nope! Today is about you jack, so were gonna spend the entire day out, juuust for you.” Ryan said with a smile, causing jack to frown.

“ But I wanna see the others-”

“ Nope!” Ryan interrupted, grabbing jack by the shoulders and leading her into another store.  
Ryan’s job was to distract jack for as long as possible until you guys were done and then they would go home for the big reveal. The bad thing, he had no idea when that was going to be.

“ Are you idiots done yet?” Ryan hissed into his phone, hearing a loud commotion on the other side.

“ Uhhh, not yet.” Geoff replied.“ Things aren’t going so well….Ray NO DO NOT TOUCH THE STOVE!DAMNIT GAVIN PUT DOWN THE-”  
Ryan hung up and looked concerned, before he shrugged and slipped it into his pocket. He’s sure they’ll be okay.

Boy was he wrong.  
~~~~~~~  
“ This was a horrible idea.” You spoke as you checked on the sauce while ray poured the spaghetti into the bowl.

“ You just now notice this just now?” Michael asked with a laugh. He, Geoff, and Gavin had stopped trying and sat down in the living room, drinking beers. Leaving you and ray to do all the work.

“ You know, ” ray spoke.“ Maybe this would be easier if you assholes would help out,” He hissed, causing Gavin to squawk.

“ Wot! I raised the temperature of the bloody stove, I’d say that was pretty good, ” He said, causing you to freeze.

“ Wait, you did what?” As the smell of burning food filled your nostrils, your heart dropped.

“ GODDAMNIT GAVIN!”  
~~~~~~~~  
“ Hey guys, we're home!” Jack called out as she and Ryan all the bags they fell dropped as she saw all of the smoke in their house. Her first thought was that somebody had gassed the place, instantly grabbing her gun and covering her mouth, but then relaxing when she saw Michael fanning the smoke with a newspaper and a frown on his face.

“ Oh hey, you guys are back.” He said, “ Just so you know, we sorta tried to make you a birthday dinner and-”

“ Hey guys!” You said with a smile as you ran up to them and gave jack a kiss on the cheek.“ Happy birthday jack, so please sit in the den, and ignore the fire alarms and horrible smoke, your food will be done in a bit.” You said before jogging back into the kitchen.  
Jack looked up to Ryan, who had a sheepish look on his face.

 

“ Uhh….Happy Birthday?”  
~~~~~  
After twenty minutes of arguments, furious cooking, and one mental breakdown, you all trudged out of the kitchen with a crestfallen look of defeat. You grabbed your phone and tossed it to her before flopping onto the couch.

“ Just order some takeout.” You grumbled sadly, “ Order whatever you want, I don’t care.” You said and heard jack chuckle.

“ Thank you so much sweet pea.” She said and you look up.“ This was lovely.”

“ Huh?”

“ Umm yeah, ” Geoff said.“ I agree with y/n on this.”

Jack laughed.“ You guys spent all day slaving away for me, trying your best and even though it didn’t go so well-”

“ You can say that again.” Michael grumbled.

“-But, how much you idiots tried, and care so much.” She said and sniffed.“ Is so sweet!”

“ Ha, are you crying?” You said as you looked up from the couch and snickered.“ Nerd.”

“ Oh shut up!” She said as she pulled you into her arms and cried into your shoulders.“ I love you idiots so much!”

“ You smiled and wrapped your arms around her.” I love you too jack. Happy birthday.“

” Hey!“ Michael whined.” I helped too! Give me a hug!“

” I did the spaghetti!“  
” I boiled the water!!“  
” I supervised!“

So as you all ate pizza jack ordered watching a movie with you nuzzled into her shoulder, jack realizes this was the best birthday gift ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay! more fake ah crew! I love writing fake ah crew as a group, and sort of in like a family type relationship with the reader or polyamory. I wrote this a while back and have a lot of fics iv'e written that i'll post here too. Please comment your opinion and what you'd like to see from me, hope you guys have a good day!


End file.
